Four and a War
by DarkPointLost
Summary: The light is always shining in Anor Londo... right? Gwyn thought that nothing would or could go wrong. That changes when a day of night claims the land. With dark quickly taking the land, the four knights are tasked with finding the source. The Age of Fire is fading, and what will replace it?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Well, I have to say, this is pretty awkward. Haha, I mean the system. It mashed my entire story together. *Cries*. The category system and everything is very interesting! A title? Pppfffttt, why is that required? Or summaries. Well, actually, summaries are pretty good. And titles... Haha, wow. I forgot what I wanted to say. Fuck. I mean... Fuck. Uh. Yeah. This will be Rated T mostly for my potty mouth. Of course, there's the violence and gore, but pppfffttt.

Rays of light peeped through the clouds painting the sky a glowing orange-yellow. The clouds took on a gold color and mixed in with the new dawn.

The tolling of a bell could be heard as the light slowly crept upon the magnificent Anor Londo. The light refracted, glowing waves of gold.

Steps could be heard echoing, then another, another. Until, the whole city was brought to life. The bustling, talks, and whispers found their way to the Palace of the Giants. Or rather, Gods.

Life started to stir in the castle little by little. You'd think they'd be up first, but silence is an illusion. Through every hall, room, and tower, lay the wake of some soul. Though it may not seem to you through the silence, souls were well awake and walking. If you strained your ears, you may have heard the quiet sounds of life. Silence is an illusion.

Alas, quiet is eventually swept out and thrown away so that their presence, too, be known. The bustling throughout the castle woke the few who still slept.

And thus, we come upon a dining hall. At the head of the table sat Gwyn, Lord of the Giants-Gods-and Anor Londo. Soon, he was joined by other Gods. Petty things, battle tactics, plans were discussed over food.

Off to the side, in another room, sat another extravagant table. It was a small room compared to the dining hall. On the table sat four trays of food, steaming.

Quietly, a blue-clad knight with a porcelain mask and ivory locks of hair slipped in through the door. The door is huge for her in contrast for all the others. She sat down and lifted her mask slightly. She began to eat, the little sunlight pouring in gleaming off her mask.

Next came in another knight, he too clad in blue. He settled into the seat next to her.

"Hello Ciaran." He greets.

She dips her head in acknowledgement with a muffled "Morning."

Their was commotion outside the room. The door opened to reveal a haughty looking Ornstein. Atleast that's what you could get from his shadowed face. He wore a golden hood over his head that hid much of his face except his mouth, and at certain angles, his nose.

He noisely sat down in the chair across from Ciaran with a huff. Following up behind him was the last knight, Gough. You should believe me when I say he sat down at the table too. Poor Ciaran really had to climb to her seat.

"This is ridiculous." she muttered. "I should be sitting separately from you three. Your bigger than me for flames sake!"

"What's ridiculous is the darkness we're sitting in!" Ornstein exclaims getting up. He walked over and tossed open the curtains.

Ciaran let out a low growl, shoving the last piece of food in her mouth and putting her mask back down. She slipped out of the room with the tray.

"I swear, she is a nocturnal creature! ... Why doesn't she just leave her tray for the servants to take?" Ornstein mumbles plopping back down in his seat.

"Morning to you too, Ornstein. Huh... You know, she spends most of the time in the shadows so she has to adjust to the light. I would rather she spends an equal time in the light as much as she does in the dark if she can." Artorias calmly states.

A growl emitted from Ornstein. "I say we tie her up and toss her into the light. Somewhere where there's no shadows to hide!"

Artorias shook his head disapproving. "As long as the sun and moon casts light upon us, there will always be shadows. Even without, you'll just be giving her complete dark to work in."

"Trust me, Artorias. There are some places where even the shadows hide, not being able to show themselves."

A deep laugh rumbled from Gough. Ornstein looked irritated at this.

"And what is it, that you find funny you blind farrow?"

Gough gave a hearty laugh. "You've never been a morning person Ornstein. And maybe you should stop calling me blind, for I am not. You're jinxing my eyesight. What's a bowman to do if he can't see?"

"Bowman. Funny choice of words, archer." Ornstein drawls.

Artorias picks up his tray, and walks to the door. "Well my fellow knights, I shall go feed Sif. Have a nice morn. And before I forget, good morning Gough."

"Morning to you both. And morning to Ciaran if she may hear me." Gough replied.

Something drops on Gough and engulfs him in a smoky aura, along with that, a paper flutters onto the table next to him.

Artorias, still standing by, eyes everything carefully. "I reckon that was one of Ciaran's Llyod's Talismans."

Gough reads from the paper. "Morning to you too Gough. -Ciaran."

He laughs again and continues eating while Artorias leaves the room. Ornstein grunts and shovels down his food.

They both leave at the same time, Gough with tray in hand.

Ornstein shakes his head. "You too now? What is this? A revolution?"

"Hah hah hah! Come now, Ornstein! Ciaran and Artorias have influenced me! You should take your trays for now on too."

Ornstein's lips pulled back. "Fine. But if they ask, you made me."

"Hah hah hah! Would they really believe such a thing? Me, forcing you?"

Ornstein growled. He had a point.

Ciaran silently slipped through the shadows of the hall on her way towards the barracks. She had already deposited her tray and fed Sif. She heard voices up ahead.

Ornstein and Gough.

She silently wove her way to them as they clunked their way to her. They walked right past her. She silently climbed atop Gough's shoulder and informed a suprised Gough.

She smiled behind her mask. She leaned down from his shoulder so she was right by Ornstein's ear. In a second, the silence in the hall was broken by the quietest of whispers that echoed, "Boo."

Ornstein flinched and turned to meet the smiling mask of Ciaran and an amused Gough. His face reddened.

Seething, he turned on her. "Y-you... You-!"

"Hey!" They turned to the voice that interrupted Ornstein to see Artorias jogging up behind them with Sif. He motioned to Ornstein. "What did-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ornstein growled.

Ciaran smirked. Like all those insults didn't go unheard. "What? Afraid? The lion afraid of me?"

Ornstein scoffed. "You wish."

"Ciaran..." Artorias warned.

She was itching for a fight. She finally couldn't handle it anymore. "Hahaha! I wish? You wish! The little kitty's afraid of a petty, nocturnal soul like me?"

'Igh. I can't even form a simple insult... Atleast it's at his level of understanding.'

"Ornstein... Relax. Ciaran just hasn't had much sleep lately. She can't be thinking coherently." Artorias said.

True to his words, Ciaran hadn't slept much at all. There were heavy bags developing under her eyes.

Ciaran immediately waved it off. "How about a sparring match if you're not afraid?"

Ornstein scoffed again. "You're on. You should have a cleric on standby for you already."

She hopped down from Gough's shoulder. "We'll see about that."

Ciaran and Ornstein headed for the training grounds while Artorias and Gough lagged behind.

"Those two fight too much." Artorias said shaking his head.

"But it's about time Ciaran snapped." Gough commented, "It's about time Ornstein is brought back to his senses too. Maybe she'll give him a good kick in the arse!"

"You're supporting Ciaran, huh?" Artorias blandly asked, patting Sif's head.

"Of course. Why not?"

When they reached the training ground, Ciaran and Ornstein already stood on sides of their own. A huge crowd already gathered around them, but far, far away from them.

Ornstein knuckles cracking was very audible. Ciaran rolled her shoulders. Artorias, Gough, and Sif gathered at the front, everyone giving them space.

They both got into their ready positions.

A/N: Wow, the paragraphs look so small on here, lol. And sorry about Ciaran's craptastic insults. I used her "lack of sleep" as an excuse. My brain wasn't working.^^' Hope it wasn't too boring. Hehe. Oh! The title. "Four and a War". I might change the name, but if anyone likes it, tell meeeeeeeee! And RE-VIEEEEEW. Wait, there should be an exclamation mark there, shouldn't there? Eh. Oops. And please. Since it's my first story on here. Flame me, ridicule me, insult me! Anything is appreciated! ^^ \ (• •)/ Praise The Sun!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the story will kind of have a slow start. I won't get to the problem until a chapter or two. Or maybe the it'll be in the next chapter. Heh. And I was planning to head straight into the fight, buuuuut I wanted to make it clear that they weren't fighting in the sun. That would've been a glorious contradiction. Oh, and why don't they have the rest of the knights in the characters? That would've been great if I could list all four knights, instead of just Ornstein.

The cracking of Ornstein's knuckles were very audible. Ciaran rolled her shoulders. Gathering at the front was Artorias, Gough, and Sif, everyone giving them space.

They both took their battle stances.

"You can still back out now, Ciaran." Ornstein offers.

Ciaran looks at him, towering atleast five to six feet above her. "You wish." she muttered.

Artorias nudged Gough. "Look. She has approximately an hour before the shadows stray from here."

True to that, the entire square was dark. The sun had yet to shed its light upon it.

Ciaran ran forward, suprising a startled Ornstein. She jumped in a kick, aimed at his chest. He grabbed her foot with both hands, keeping her mid-air.

She locked eyes with him, her's narrowing dangerously. A smug smirk lifting Ornstein's lips.

She twisted her body, wrenching her foot from his grasp and kicking him with her other foot. She landed a couple feet back. Ornstein hastily met her and uppercutted. She blocked and used his arm for leverage, launching herself up. She quickly followed with a jab at his head. He moved his head aside, ramming her with his shoulder. She flew several feet back.

"You sure you don't want to give up and admit defeat?"

"On my life."

Ciaran stood. Ornstein strode up to her and greeted her with a kick to the head. She swiftly moved her body right, connecting her knee under the bend of his knee. She slammed her fist into his jaw, sending him reeling back. He caught his balance, spitting out blood through gritted teeth.

Sparring swords were tossed down at them. Ciaran's clattering to her far right, and Ornstein's landing right next to him. They eyed each other. Ciaran darted to her sword with Ornstein close behind. She rolled narrowly missing his kick and picking up the sword.

The sticks met in a furious clash, the wooden clack echoing. Ciaran swept her sword from under while Ornstein brought his from above. They separated, Ornstein quickly re-engaging. His sword met Ciaran's side, who stopped it from going further.

His sword rapped repeatedly on her until she was forced to spit out blood. She strafed to the left of Ornstein's lunge and climbed his arm. She backflipped over him, the sword meeting the side of his head.

Ornstein whipped around, rage setting his eyes on fire. He swung the sword down, which was quickly parried by Ciaran. Parry after parry, he grew more frustrated. He finally held the sword like a spear and jabbed in quick succession.

Ciaran block and dodged but was soon caught up in speed.

'If I had another sword... I shouldn't need another sword! I am becoming too reliant.'

The sword-now-spear caught Ciaran in the shoulder and sent her twisting through the air. She got up and quickly rolled to dodge an overextended spear-from-a-sword-now-spear thrust. Her sword hit the inside of Ornstein's pit and her foot bounced off his jaw. He fell to the ground, immediately struggling to get back up.

Ciaran walked over and put her sword at his neck. Ornstein looked up, not admitting defeat. He swept her feet out from under her and pinned her down. He punched her for good measures until someone stopped his fist.

"That's enough Ornstein." Artorias said, lifting him off Ciaran. "You win."

Artorias lifted Ciaran up in his arms and carried her out, Sif following behind.

Gough rumbled over to Ornstein. He watched as Ornstein wiped all the blood off his mouth and jaw.

"You know... you went a little too far. That wasn't necessary." Gough boomed. He tapped his head.

The crowd quickly dispersed. Soon they were left alone.

Ornstein growled and reached up to touch his head. He pulled his hand away and stared at the blood. "Where's the other infirmary?"

"Shouldn't you know that? Atleast by now?"

"I wasn't asking for opinions, I want directions."

"Follow me."

A scurrying of feet running at them made them turn. "Dragonslayer, Archer... wait!"

Both studied the courier as he hunched over and panted. He was clad in the signature gold courier outfit and wore a silver hat.

"Well, what is it?" Ornstein snapped impatiently, "I haven't got all day."

The courier straightened and bowed. "Word from Lord Gwyn, sir. He wants you and you at the throne room right away. Urgent matters."

With that, the courier left. Ornstein started muttering under his breath while Gough led him to the infirmary.

"No need to show up looking all bloodied for Gwyn do you?" Gough remarked with a hearty laugh.

Ornstein swore under the rumble.

* * *

Ciaran sat up on the infirmary table, mask off. She was still as Artorias cleaned her face. She spat into the hole provided for just the reason.

Sif wagged his tail and licked her hand with a bark.

"You took a tough beating there, Ciaran." Artorias murmured.

"Nothing I haven't had." she spoke just as quiet. "I should've been able to handle that... but instead I was knocked out cold. I am a knight of Gwyn. How am I suppose to go on when a few punches will get me?"

Artorias wrapped a bandage around her head. "He was another knight. We are all matches for each other."

"But against enemies our level or higher? What then?"

"We stick together, and get better." He sighs. "Besides, we can't win all the time, Ciaran. There will be a time when we will fall."

"..."

"And, you needed some sleep anyways."

"Sleep is overrated."

"Sleep is nice."

"Sleep is not the same as being knocked out."

"But you know you like sleep. It's necessary and something you should do more often."

They stared at each other in silence. Ciaran opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening. A courier with a golden hat walked in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a message from Lord Gwyn." he stated.

Artorias gestured him to continue.

"You are are both needed at the throne room immediately for urgent matters. That is all."

He bowed and left the room with a "Thanks." from Artorias trailing behind him.

"Now then, shall we go?"

Ciaran hopped off the table and patted Sif's head. "After you."

A/N: Please do tell me what you think of the fight. I would appreciate any comments suggesting how I can improve that. I struggle a little with writing a weapons' clash, but hand-to-hand combat seems to be my cup of tea. I love tea. Anyways, seriously. I think it's pretty bad, but what do you think? "Spear-from-a-sword-now-spear."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yaaaay! Celebration! Anyways, I'll update this story as frequently as I can! I have time for a few more days so maybe you can expect a few more chapters? Writer's block has been hectic these days. I'll try not to catch it. ^^ And thanks to everyone who gave my story a read, er, try. Stuff. Have fun at Gwyn's.

* * *

The four knights stood outside the throne room. Artorias petting Sif. Ornstein chucking lightning at the walls. Gough cleaning his bow. Ciaran laying her head against Sif.

The doors creaked open. A sudden boom filling the room as the doors opened to a certain point. All the knights cringed at the sound. A fire could be heard crackling from the room. You could see its light bathing the place in a golden red aura. It poored out into the hall, over the staircase inviting them in.

They looked at each other, then at the sentinels. The sentinels took heavy steps away from the entrance to let them pass. The knights and Sif walked up to the doors and waited.

Gwyn sat upon his throne, his giant statue behind him. Next to him is Gwyndolin, who stood a little ways to the left of Gwyn. They looked like they were having a heated argument. Gwyndolin looked up and stared directly at the knights, shutting his mouth. Gwyn looked over and signaled them to come in. The door slammed shut behind them, taking back its light.

They cautiously approached the throne, walking around the huge bonfire in the center of the room. It took up a big portion of the center. The light from it illuminated the whole room. With it, you could see the entire place is sealed up, to keep unwanted ears out. But walls have ears, and so do shadows.

"Artorias, Ornstein, Gough, Ciaran, Sif!" Gwyn stood. "I - we - have something to discuss."

He sat back down and looked to Gwyndolin.

Gwyndolin's features were sharply defined in the firelight. His long white hair flowed a little longer than his veil. His face obviously masculine, and his feet peeked out from beneath his dress. Why a man was garbed in a dress not many knew. But the castle's residence knew he was forced to wear a woman's clothes because of his affinity to the moon.

Gwyndolin cleared his throat. His deep voice rang clearly. "There is a great darkness coming. If we do not prepare we will fall to it. It will consume the sun, climb the skies, and engulf us in eternal night. The Age of Fire will fade... and of what will replace it I do not know."

The knights stood there silenced. Thoughts raced through each of their heads, alarm taking them.

"The Fire fading? Absurd!" Ornstein shouted.

"Even the Dragonslayer agrees, Gwyndolin. It is absurd. The amount of power we hold now... This Fire. It can not be simply distinguished by a meer force we just heard of." Gwyn said.

"But even a force stronger than the Fire can arise! You can not be blinded by the amount of power it has. It may be immeasurable, but this darkness, its power goes beyond! We have to do something before it starts!" Gwyndolin shouted.

"Gwyndolin, where have you heard this from? Where did you get this information?" Ciaran silently inquired.

"The moon, it showed me. It refracted off the Fire and showed our demise within the flames and light. If we do not act, we will succumb to this darkness. It is unlike anything we have ever seen, in forever."

Ciaran raised an eyebrow. Artorias voiced her question, "In forever?"

Gwyndolin shifted uncomfortably. "Ah, yes. In the beginning, the war with the dragons. We have experienced this dark. But what I have seen is beyond what it was then. It has evolved silently, in the dark, all around us. To think our greatest enemy was right under our noses the whole time."

Gough then spoke up, "Lord Gwyn, I think we should take precautionaries. It sounds dangerous. We can not afford a fall. The Age of Fire, fading... It does sound ridiculous, but we shouldn't risk the lives of the entire kingdom if the threat could be real."

Ornstein clenched his fists. "What's ridiculous, is your worrying. This is the Fire we're talking about! This 'darkness' is not just going to swoop in and overtake us! If it shows up, we will vanquish it! There is no need for 'taking caution'."

Gwyn eyed Ornstein and nodded his approval. "Ornstein is right. We will not idle on this anymore. The Fire will not and could not be taken down so quickly."

Everyone else replied in unison, "But!-"

"I said that's enough." Gwyn said, his tone finalizing it.

Gwyndolin stepped back looking furious and disgruntled. Despite the menacing tone of his voice, there was a strike of fear in it, "You will regret this one day, Dragonslayer. Remember this, because soon, your and all of our worlds will come crashing down."

As Gwyndolin passed her, Ciaran grabbed his arm. She whispered to him, "When?"

Equally as quiet he replied, "A week's time. If you so wish it, you and the other knights can meet me at the tower. Tomorrow night."

Ciaran nodded and released him. She turned back to meet the gazes of Gough and Artorias. She inclined her head slightly and they nodded.

"Ornstein, I want you to meet someone. You will work with him to protect the throne." Gwyn announced.

Ornstein looked up curiously, his throat drying slightly.

The side door opened, revealing the hands of two sentinels pushing back the door. The moonlight creeped in, mingling with the fire. They watched as someone walked in, the door closing behind him.

Ornstein's jaw went slack. Ciaran curled back in disgust. Gough remained motionless. Artorias tensed and Sif bared his teeth.

"Knights, meet Executioner Smough." Gwyn introduced. "Smough this is the legendary Four Knights. You will work with Dragonslayer Ornstein over there."

Gwyn pointed at Ornstein. Smough moved his head, his sight taking in the knights and wolf, then landing on Ornstein. "Looks like we are partners from now on, knight." Smough said with a suprisingly light voice.

Ornstein flinched, revolted. 'His armour has nipples. Why does it have nipples?'

He nodded in response. Gwyn got up, everyone's attention turning toward him. "I will retire now, and I suggest you all do the same."

He left, walking to the entrance. The knights left at the throne with the Executioner. They both scrutinized each other. The knights taking in his size and weapon. The Executioner detailing everything.

"We will take our leave now." Artorias spoke up for them.

They left, Smough still standing near the throne. Gough nudged Ornstein near the entrance. Ornstein peered at him. He motioned back at Smough.

"Right." Ornstein muttered.

"Goodnight?" he called uncertainly.

"Sweet dreams." came his eerie reply.

The knights shivered and the hackles on Sif rose.

* * *

The doors closed behind them. The light retreating back into the throne room. They stood there in silence taking in all that just happened. A possible threat. And a new Executioner.

Ciaran broke the silence. "His armour had boobs! Why does it have boobs?! And it has rolls of fat! Who builds that into armour!?"

* * *

A/N: They also have eyes. Wwooooooo! Jeez, walls and shadows, you guys are perverts. Hahaha. And Ciaran and Ornstein voiced my thoughts. Who the hell does build that into armour?! What the fudgecrackers? And did you notice Gwyndolin is different? He isn't some tentaclely, woman sounding, crossdressing man. Now he's just a crossdressing man! Hahaha! I feel like the conversation about the "dark" was a little repetitive. Nonetheless, awesomeness! The story is now on the right track and I will be introducing new characters soon. And since it's night for me right now, "Sweet dreams." Hahahahahahaha!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: /( ^ ^)/ _|_|_ Frickin' tables always in the way, anyways hhhheeeeeellooooo again! Praise the Sun! Yadda yadda. I really don't have much to say, so meet you down there! Oh, wait! I found something to say! Did anyone notice that the time frame over the last two chapters doesn't make sense? One second it's morning then the next it's night! What a fatal flaw!

* * *

In retrospect, Ciaran could've been sleeping right now. Getting nice and snugly in a warm blanket. Instead, she's hanging from a balcony over a cliff. The wind was tearing at her and the last of the light was disappearing over the mountains. She hung from her foot, precariously swinging to and fro. The rope twisted, snapping a little.

Ciaran stared at it. She so badly wanted to climb the rope. The risk she'd worsen the situation was great though, and she didn't have much of a choice but to dangle there. She looked forward again, right into the eyes of the orb. This little sucker was the reason why she was here in the first place. The sound of rope breaking brought her attention back.

"Hey! You idiots up there! Hurry up! I faced death countless times and I refuse to die because I was dangling over a cliff to get a stupid orb!" she screamed up.

"Idiots!? Excuse me, but who's the person down there in that situation!?" Ornstein yelled from above.

"You're the ones that forced me down here, now hurry up! I don't have all night!"

"It is not some stupid orb. And just a minute. I could've sworn that rope was enchanted!" Gwyndolin said, continuing to ramble incoherently afterward.

"You guys are idiots! Just reach over and pull the rope from under!" Ciaran snapped back.

Artorias appeared over the railing. "Hold on Ciaran, we have something..."

Ciaran faced back toward the orb, it's surface gleaming at her. She looked back to the rope. It still had a decent amount attached still. She was already swinging, so she move back and forth to get more momentum. She stretched out her arm. Her fingers skimmed the ledge, then back. She could feel the coolness of the sphere, then air.

"Here, Ciaran! I have a spell!" Gwyndolin called.

He appeared by Artorias, who was behind Ornstein. He began chanting something, holding up his catalyst. The top glowed white and was ringed with gold like the sun. It started shining brighter, rays extending out from it. It reached for the ropes, traveling over the railing. A sudden whistling sound was heard over the wind. They all looked at each other.

A black object hit Gwyndolin's head, knocking him from Ciaran's view. She caught the sight of a spray of blood and the object bouncing off into the forest below. She swung back near the orb. Her hands closed over it just as she heard the "Snap!".

* * *

It was nearing evening when the three knights and Sif met at the plaza between the castle and the Duke's Archives. The sun was well on its way down, sending shadows to them. The plaza was empty besides them. In the complex ahead, two sentinels and an empty pedestal could be seen. After making sure no one was following them, they headed to that complex.

The sentinel blocking the path to the archives moved, allowing them access. They stopped at the entrance.

"Should we be interrupting him now? You told us he did say night afterall. And what if someone is in there?" Artorias inquired.

"Look, I didn't want to meet him at night because of the limited time we have, and I think we've waited long enough. He told me that he'll clear out the archives for today, so it should be fine." Ciaran took a deep breath. "Besides, it's almost night anyway."

They headed in, taking the elevator up. True to his word, the archives were completely empty. They hopped in the next elevator and walked up the stairs. Ciaran stopped at the door, making everyone stop. She took in another deep breath and looked at everyone. They nodded. She grasped the handle of the door and swung it open.

Gwyndolin stood in the middle of the room. He was surrounded by rows upon rows of shelves filled with books. There is a huge desk in front of him, piled with papers, books and orbs. The ground near the desk was littered in books and papers. The orbs were floating in front of him, glowing a misty light green.

"Ah, there you all are! You're actually kind of early." Gwyndolin spoke up, turning to them. "Come in. Don't just stand there!"

They walked in, the door closing behind them. The air smelled of vanilla. There was a sweet tinge to it.

"That is from these orbs. I don't know why, but they give off this scent." Gwyndolin answered for them. "We can talk about the orbs later, as they tie in with what we're going to talk about. Now, shall we begin?"

Gough sat on the floor with a heavy thud while Ciaran and Artorias took up chairs. Sif layed at his feet.

"Very well. See, before the Age of Fire, there was the Age of Dragons. The sun hardly rose at all and evil things lurked in the dark. Of course, there was the dragons, who were much more powerful than any of those beings... even the dark. The ancient dragons kept the dark at bay never allowing it to grow, but we destroyed them. And by destroying them, we destroyed ourselves." Gwyndolin explained. "Dad was hard head. He never did listen when I told him to make a treaty. Even that dragon, Seath, was reluctant to kill them. He told us they were protecting us, that we needed them. I wanted him to explain further but he didn't get to."

Ciaran thought a little before questioning. "So, Seath... he would be able to tell us about the dark and how to stop it? And how many years has it been since then? Surely the Fire has grown in power as this darkness has?"

Gwyndolin fidgeted, frowning. "It has been centuries, knight. And, I don't know. The Fire might be able to keep it at bay for a while, but how things looked it couldn't last long. ... He would probably be able to, if he were still here."

"What do you mean 'if he were still here'?"

"I mean what I mean, assassin."

"Wait, so what else do you know about the darkness?" Artorias asked before Ciaran could snap back.

"There is an abyss. It is somewhere in New Londo. And in Oolacile, there is another. The darkness seems to be originating from there, but my research shows differently. Although, there are huge amounts of dark pouring off those two abysses. And the abyss in Oolacile has what is called 'humanity'." Gwyndolin elaborated.

"Humanity? I recall that is what is used to fuel the bonfires," Gough said.

"Yes, that is true. They are tiny black sprites, ringed with black."

"Before, you said evil things roamed the dark. What kind of evil things?" Ciaran asked, bringing the subject back up.

Gwyndolin sighed. "Things like serpents. I'm sure you're familiar with one of them. Frampt. I know of another one who goes by the name Kaathe."

"The serpents?" Artorias looked at him.

"The serpents." Gwyndolin replied.

Ciaran tapped her foot impatiently. "Okay, enough about this. How do we stop the darkness?"

"This is why we must seek out Seath, or if possible, an ancient dragon. There might be a few still alive and hidden." Gwyndolin answered. "I have no idea how we might stop it, so looking for them is our only choice right now."

"And what about those orbs? What do they have to do with this?" Artorias asked.

"These orbs can help me locate what I need, and could show me a glimpse of the future. There are nine in all. If even one is missing, I wouldn't be able to use it." Gwyndolin waved his hand and the orbs floated in a circle above his hand.

"Ornstein? You can come out now!" Gwyndolin called out interrupting Gough. He looked at Ciaran. "You let him follow?"

Ornstein came out and growled. "You knew I was here?"

"Like I would let someone beat me at my own game." Ciaran said rolling her eyes.

Gwyndolin looked back at Gough, signaling him to continue.

"Can you show us now?" Gough inquired.

"Sure. But we have to wait till night. I-" Gwyndolin paused, looking alarmed. "Where did one of the orbs go?"

Ciaran spotted it floating towards the balcony. "There!"

They all ran towards the balcony, Gough staying behind the doorframe because it was too small. They watched the orb float onto a ledge beneath the balcony. They backed up and looked at each other.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ornstein complained.

"One of us has to go down there and get it." Gwyndolin said.

"But we're all too big." Artorias pointed out.

Everyone looked at Ciaran who suddenly wished she was as big as them. "No. You are not making me go down there." she immediately answered before anyone could say anything.

"We need someone to get it and the rest of us are out of the option. You're the only one who could do it." Ornstein growled.

Ciaran smirked. "Nice to hear you say I'm the only one who could do it."

Ornstein took a step forward, about to spring a thread of insults at her. Artorias grabbed him, shaking his head.

"I have rope, and it's enchanted. It will not break." Gwyndolin said reassuringly.

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong, it's on you all." Ciaran muttered.

* * *

And that is how Ciaran found herself hanging over a balcony over a cliff. The light was fading, and she was facing death just at the brink of night.

* * *

It was noon, the sun was high over the sky. It illuminated the whole of the land. From up in the sky, you could see little figures moving all about. From Firelink Shrine to the escalators to New Londo and so on.

A huge flapping could be heard. As well as a loud "Caw!". A humongous crow landed on one of the mountains away from Firelink. The crow settled down, suprisingly not seen by anyone. A person slid off the crow, walking to the edge of the mountain. Said person set their catalyst down and leaned against it. They looked at the sky judging the time.

"Looks like we have a ways to go, birdy. So let's get our bearings together before we plunge into this mess, shall we?"

"Caw!" the bird let out in agreement.

The person patted the crow. "What would I do without you? I should thank Velka. We have two minutes before the sun sets."

* * *

A black object hit Gwyndolin's head, knocking him from Ciaran's view. She caught the sight of a spray of blood and the object bouncing off into the forest below. She swung back near the orb. Her hands closed over it just as she heard the "Snap!".

Ciaran's other hand grasped desperately for the ledge, but slipped. She put the orb into her armour as she began to free fall. She bounced off the walls of the tower, skidding across it sometimes. She felt at the wall, franticly trying to grab ahold of something to stop her descent.

The sun had disappeared just as her rope snapped. Darkness held the land and renewed Ciaran's fear. There was nothing but murky blackness and the silhouette of trees. Her body ached as she fell. When she bounced off the walls she had broken more than a few bones. She could feel despair welling up in her, disappointment, and loss.

'Of all the ways to go out, this is how I die? I didn't even get to tell Artorias...' Ciaran felt tears prick her eyes. 'I will not go out crying.'

She bumped against the wall again. The trees looked like they were rising up to meet her. Or perhaps she was meeting them. She stared at them, this was her death. The least she would do was stare it in the face.

She bumped off a tree. Ciaran could feel a few more bones break. Then suddenly, she felt something soft.

"Lord's Blade Ciaran, am I right? Or maybe I'm mistaken?" a woman asked.

Ciaran looked in the direction of the voice. She was laying in the arms of a woman with a big witch hat against a crow. There was a catalyst looming over her shoulder.

"Caw!"

"It seems to be her, the everything fits." The woman responded to the crow. "So?"

"Yes, I am Lord's Blade Ciaran. ?... Thank you. How did you know I was-"

"Oh! Wait, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"She doesn't remember this time birdy! We were warned about this. Nevermind, Ciaran! Let's just say I had a thumbs up from death itself!"

"What do you mean-"

"I am Witch Beatrice! And I already know who you are! This here is... uh, well I call him birdy! I'm not allowed to say his actual name, heheh."

"Birdy? Wait, who, why-"

"I'm here about the Dark! I also have a warning to give you. The Dark will not come in a week's time, but the day after the morrow!"

"The day after the morrow! How do you-"

"I will help you, but you must not tell anyone about me! We'll be your dirty little secret! I will reveal myself when time comes!"

"My dirty little secret?! What-"

"See ya!" Witch Beatrice waved her catalyst around and left with a swoop after setting Ciaran down.

A golden aura wrapped around Ciaran, mending her bones. "That's some advanced healing... The day after the morrow... We have no time at all! What else does she know? And how does she know me and what don't I remember? Perhaps I met her before?... No... I would remember someone such as her."

Ciaran looked around. She was in the middle of a clearing by the tower. She looked behind her, the trees looked ominous, inviting her in for who knows what. She turned back around and trekked up the hill. In the distance she could hear Artorias, Gough, Ornstein, Gwyndolin calling her name and a wolf barking. She sighed. 'Best not call out lest I be attacked by Flames knows what in this forest.'

* * *

A/N: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oooohhhhhh. I just took a look at the story graphs because I was exploring around, and I have to say (let me put this in another sentence). There's something magical about seeing someone halfway around the world reading my simple, little story. I feel privileged to even be on here right now and be doing what Iove! It's just... well, magical. Anyways, the room that they were in with Gwyndolin is suppose to be where you first fight Seath the Scaleless. Hahaha, does anyone else like the way I portrayed Witch Beatrice? She just kept interrupting Ciaran, lol. I look forward to writing more with her! /( ^ ^)/ _|_|_ Oh my gosh, they made the copy-n-paste system easier! Happiness!


	5. Chapter 5

A\N- To the reviewer Kendal, thank you! Hehehe, it's weird. It shows you reviewed April 16, but I just recieved it now! And yes, the story shall go on! =D Wait, today's the 19th, just to remember, hehe! And to Tokyo Express, interesting, huh? Whew, I think it's getting boring though so I better move on quickly! Anyways, I have just a few more days of freedom, so I'm squeezing out as many chapters as I can for you guys! Gosh, I feel like riding on happiness right now. Let's flip tables in happiness and smack people with pineapples! /( ^ ^)/ _|_|_

* * *

Ciaran reached the top of the hill. The moon was barely up, but its light gleamed off her mask. Looking around, there was a pool of water in the center of another forest of trees. The pool reflected the trees and moon. It rippled constantly, moving outwards ftom the center in a circle.

Ciaran approached it cautiously, wary of everything around her. She heard a twig snap, stopping her in her tracks. She looked in its direction and stared for awhile. Once she concluded it was nothing, she moved again. Another twig snapped. She stopped, hands moving to her hilts. Her eyes scanned the area once more.

She relaxed herself, but kept a hand on her Silver Tracer and the other held a throwing knife. She started walking. Another snap. She jerked towards the noise and threw the throwing knife. Seconds later a small thud was heard. She tensed, wherever her assailant was, he/she moved fast.

She grinded her teeth together in frustration. She was the Lord's Blade Ciaran! Master assassin! How could she let someone outsmart her in her own game?

The knife flew back and landed at her feet. She tensed once more, looking around. Where had that come from? She looked down. The ground was full of twigs?!

"What?"

Suddenly, the sound of twigs snapping all around filled the air. Ciaran picked up the knife and tossed it. It whistled through the air. After a few more seconds, there was no sound of the knife landing. She smiled.

Someone came out from the shadows across the pool. They were holding the knife in their right hand close to their face. The now identified as woman wore a long, black dress. There is a black mask covering her face. It looked like a skull, then turned into a beak which curved down to cover her face from the nose down. She also wore a black hat, much like Witch Beatrice's except it has a dome. There was also wilted, black roses adorned to the hat on one side.

"Well done, Lord's Blade! You found me, or perhaps it is I that has found you?" the woman spoke.

"You... you were messing with me weren't you?" Ciaran said.

"Hahaha, indeed I was." the woman answered. She moved her hand in a circular motion, a black aura covering her hand. Twigs snapped near Ciaran, but sounded off in the distance. The woman smiled.

"Who are you! How do you possess such abilities to do that?" Ciaran asked, alarmed at what this woman might be able to do.

"Why assassin, that was something so minor I don't see why you're so alarmed," the woman gave an all knowing smile, "I am a goddess. And I know you know something of me, assassin, for we have met many a time."

"I'm sure I would remember you." Ciaran drew her tracers uncertainly.

"But you should, for is it not through sin we have met? That I know of you? Funny, how assassin has 'sin' in it, wouldn't you agree?" the woman pressed, now at the edge of the other side of the pool. "And, you should put those away. I doubt you would be able to hit me once with those."

Ciaran tightened her grip on the tracers. "Sin? How have you known my name and who I am? And who are you?"

"Hahaha! It is no secret that you are one of the 'legendary' Four Knights. 'Lord's Blade Ciaran, the assassin without fail.' There is also another way I know of you. You see, 'sin' is in 'assassin' for a reason." she paused, a smile forming. "I thought you would remember me. For it seems you recognize me by how incredibly low your guard is right now."

Ciaran flinched, realizing that her guard was very low indeed. She edged toward the pool, remaining silent.

"As it seems you can't find a name, I'll give it to you. I am Velka, Goddess of Sin. And you, my dear, have sin a thousand too many." Velka said stepping out and walking across the water.

"Velka!" Ciaran backed up, realizing her stupidity and mistake.

Velka frowned. "Well, you have no memory of me then, do you? Besides of what you're thinking now?" She sighed. "You still have many years to come, assassin. You can not die yet, for the Flames have a right to many more years. You haven't experienced much in these past centuries, but it is in the coming you shall learn. Stand down, child, for I shall help you."

Ciaran stopped, several feet away from the pool. Velka stepped onto the ground, now across. She approached Ciaran slowly, the throwing knife by her side. Ciaran put her weapons down, but remained alert.

"What is it that you know?" Ciaran asked.

"You can not stop the Dark coming after the morrow. You have to ask Gwyn. Unfortunately, I can not help you. I can come if he fails to heed you and Dark claims. But be warned assassin, for you must not hesitate to destroy which you hold dear." Velka answered, beginning to fade away.

"Wait! What do I ask of Gwyn?"

"He must share the Fire, and expand its reaches to all the world. He can not be greedy and he can not, not share the sun." Velka replied, nearly gone. "And one more thing! You can't tell anyone of me!"

She was gone the next second. Ciaran gripped her daggers. "Share the sun..."

Ciaran sheathed her Gold Tracer and rubbed her temple with that hand. "Two people in one day. Why is everyone coming after me?"

She walked up to the pool and knelt by it. She studied her mask in it. She slipped off her gauntlet and mask, dipping her hand into the pool. Lifting her hand up, she lowered her head down. She stood up and replaced everything, satisfied with her drink.

As she left, going around the pool, it glimmered. Silver danced through it, blending in with gold. In the middle, spinning on the surface is a throwing knife. Its blade marked with a hornet.

* * *

Ciaran soon found herself by the Duke's Archive just as the others came back. They looked tired and drawn out. A bandage is wrapped around Gwyndolin's head. There are scrapes all over them. Ornstein's armour marked by cuts and mud.

"Ciaran!" Artorias called out, running to her.

Ciaran raised her hand in in greeting, sheathing her Silver Tracer. She could see Artorias' worried eyes through the darkness of his hood making her heart rate go up slightly. He pulled her into a hug and pats her head. "We thought you had died."

"Well, I'm here now. I... Are you okay Gwyndolin?" Ciaran suddenly moved out of Artorias' arms to look at Gwyndolin.

Gwyndolin smiled wryly. "Oh, this?" He tapped his bandaged temple. "You forget that I am a God, Ciaran."

"Yes, but any weapon wouldn't hurt you to the extent where you need to get bandaged from one hit! It was flying from the air, but you should've been able to heal it as soon as you got hit." Ciaran argued.

Gwyndolin rubbed the back of his head. "It is strange. It's as if the weapon was enchanted with something. An opposite force, to wound the Gods."

The knights quickly glanced at each other. They had enough trouble already. There is a mysterious dark coming, now someone might be trying to wipe out the Gods?

"Enough. Let's carry this talk inside. Someone may be listening." Gwyndolin walked into the archives, not waiting to see if the four knights and wolf were following.

* * *

"She doesn't remember."

"Perhaps it's better if she doesn't."

"How is it better that she doesn't remember! It would be easier if she remember what happened last time! We can't let her fall into the same despair!"

"We cannot change that, she'll have to remember on her own." A pause. "If she doesn't remember, she'll focus on the Dark and not that. It's cruel, but if she wants to live to perhaps change that... Ciaran will have to focus on the Dark."

A sigh. "What do you get from all of this, Velka? Why are you helping?"

Velka fingered the edge of her rapier. "Time. Nothing and time."

"Time?"

"You've heard of the rumors of my hatred toward the Gods? They are partially true. The Flames are not suppose to fade yet, we all need more time. And I, I plot the downfall of the Gods."

"... Why?"

"We all have our reasons, witch."

Beatrice shook her head. "Is that what you were working on?"

"Aaahhh, yes. The Occult..." Velka frowned. "One of my tests went missing. I am worried that it was taken. That won't help us."

"A Goddess loosing her own item?!" Witch Beatrice snorted. "Yeah. Developing a weapon against the Gods in the time of disaster really isn't going to help us."

"You'd do well to shut your mouth, witch."

"My mouth is a deadly weapon of precision."

"Is that so? What harm can you do to your enemy with words?"

Beatrice smiled and whispered something. Velka's being caught fire which was put out not a second later. She frowned.

Beatrice smiled. "See? A deadly weapon of precision. You of all people should know that Velka, Goddess of Sin."

"Caw!"

* * *

"Share the Sun?" Gwyndolin wondered out loud.

"Do you think Gwyn will do it?" Ciaran asked

Ornstein choked back a laugh.

Gwyndolin looked out the window. "My father is a fool. He won't do naught till he sees for himself."

Artorias coughed. "We'll have to convince him then."

"And you think he'll listen to all of us? That old fool has his mind set, and he won't stop for anyone."

Ciaran sighed. "We are all fools. To think we have gotten this far with how we all are now."

"Perhaps... Atleast you admit, Ciaran. We are fools. What despair have we wrought upon ourselves?"

Gough focused his eyes on everyone. "Perhaps the answer lies in the despair itself."

* * *

A\N- Oh my gosh guys... School... and my tablet charger isn't working. T-T I cry infrustration. I found a way to charge my tablet though so, HUR-FUCKING-RAY! I have limited time though, so I better hurry! *Runs*.


	6. Chapter 6

A\N- Well, first off, I usually answer reviews in PM's except for anonymous and noncritiqueyish (hehehe) reviews? Anyways, I feel I need to answer this in my Author's Note. Unfortunately, there's going to be more dialogue in this chapter and maybe the next, but more pew pew is coming soon! =D And I hope my surging energy's a good thing? Lol. To Kendal, yesh. Explanation's at the bottom. And thank you! =D To Loyaltothelegion, I've always been intrigued by the Four Knights too! This fanfic is suppose to be focusing on their relationships, but I totally forgot about that in my excitement. XD Thank you for reminding me! There will be more development between them, so don't worry. =D And as for Ornstein's and Ciaran's relationship, you'll have to see about that! !D Thank you for the reviews! Loyaltothelegion, hehehe, I had no inspiration to write more, so I was waiting for something. Thank you for being that inspiration to continue! ^^ Many, many, many thanks!

* * *

Ornstein sat up in bed, rubbing the back of his head. He had fallen asleep with his armour still on and all its mud and grime. With a grimance of disgust he got up, walking to his velvet curtains. Light filtered in through it, but that didn't stop him from tossing the curtains open. Light exploded into the room, brighter than its ever been. He flung an arm over the eyeholes of his helmet. 'What sorcery...'

A loud knock at the door swung him around. Growling, he called out, "Who is it?"

The door opened to reveal Artorias. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by Ornstein. "I said 'who is it?' not open the damn door!"

Artorias raised his hands in surrender. "Calm down. We talked to Gwyn. He wants to hear from you."

Ornstein paused. Last night's events had not escaped him. He was up most of the night thinking about it. He motioned at the window. "What is this? And you spoke to Lord Gwyn without me?"

"We don't know, not even Gwyn knows. Also... you were asleep, so we decided not to wake thee. ... It's noon, Ornstein."

"Noon!?" Ornstein exclaimed. He shoved Artorias out of the room and tossed his armour off. He began polishing and cleaning it. There was no way he was going to show for Gwyn like this!

* * *

Ornstein clamored to the throne room in irritation. The brighter than usual sunlight gleamed off his golden armour refracting golden light on the walls. With every window he passed his irritation grew. He clenched his fist in annoyance. There was a sudden clink as someone dropped behind him to the right.

"Someone needs to take out all those rafters." he muttered.

"And how is an assassin suppose to travel without her skywalk?" Ciaran asked as she matched his stride.

"Where are your shadows, assassin?" Ornstein scoffed.

"Oh, they're still very much here." Ciaran motioned around, there wasn't a shadow in sight except for above. "Where is your patience? You get irritated over such trivial things."

Ornstein grunted. "What does it matter to you?"

Ciaran raised an eyebrow behind her mask. "Overly bright sunlight sending golden rays off your armour is agitating you and I have no cause to make it a matter? More than you have already?"

He clenched his fists again. "My patience wears thin, Ciaran. Why would you care for such a-in your words-'trivial' matter?"

A small smile curled her lips. She motioned to the dancing light on the wall. "Look at it. It's like a dance across the walls. A canvas with colors filling in with shapes and forms. Decorating the world with something unique. And you have to look out for the most spectacular displays. Much like the gleaming gold of your armour and my Gold Tracer. 'Etching the darkness with dire streaks of gold.' Art."

Ornstein snorted. "Is that how you describe it? Art?! Hahahaha-! ... You like art?"

Ciaran walked ahead of Ornstein. He watched her closely. She tossed a glance back at him. "Love it. It's one of my favorite pastimes. Maybe we can talk about it again later." She quickly disappeared around a corner.

When Ornstein turned to look down the hall whence she disappeared, the long stretch was empty. "How?..." He shook his head. "Never question a Lord's Blade."

* * *

Ornstein stepped through the throne room. Carefully avoiding the raging bonfire at the heart of the room. He trained his eyes on Gwyn, eyes widening at the sight of Smough. He could see the amusement and curiosity held within them.

Ornstein stiffly bowed and straightened before Gwyn, his eyes glancing between Smough who had his hammer in hand. He warily wrapped his hand tighter around his spear. "Lord Gwyn?"

"Ornstein! I have talked to the other three! But what is your stance on this?"

Ornstein swallowed. "I... I don't know."

"Hast thou put a wound in thine pride?"

"Lord Gwyn." Ornstein nervously bowed again. "I-I still stand by my words."

Ornstein glanced at Smough, their eyes locking. There is a heavy disappointment in them that unsettled Ornstein. As if they were accusing him. Gwyn slammed a palm on the armrest of his throne. "Then it is settled then!"

"Lord Gwyn." Another bow. A shaky breath escaped Ornstein. 'Did I just make a mistake?' He turned and began to walk out of the throne room.

"Wait. Ornstein. There is another reason why I have called you here."

He stopped, slowly turning around. There was the dreading feeling that this had to do with Smough. "Yes?" Ornstein inquired warily.

Gwyn stood up, his being surrounded with gold, licking like flames. Smough and Ornstein's eyes followed their movement. Gwyn put on a hearty smile. "I decided to bestow something upon you both. This is a precaution if ever one of you should fall."

Gwyn motioned to Ornstein to come over. Ornstein gripped his spear a little harder. He definitely didn't like where this was going. When he was in front of Gwyn, Gwyn laid a hand on his shoulder. Smough knelt down and similarly, Gwyn put a hand on his shoulder.

"I will forge a bond between you. It will do nothing except warn you if one of you is about to die, or showing low vitals. And when one of you dies, the other shall gain their power and become two times stronger."

Ornstein swallowed. 'This isn't good at all.' He clenched his fists, his spear being crushed under the tension. Looking at Smough, he seemed completely unfazed. Fine with it. Ornstein steeled his resolve. If fatty here could handle it, so can he. Besides, it was only a minor connection, right?

"There is a consequence though." Gwyn sounded disappointed.

'Consequence?' The spearhead hit the ground. It went on ignored. Its arrowhead stuck into the ground. Ornstein loosened his grip and sighed. 'That's the third one this month.'

"In exchange for this ability, Ornstein, you shall become susceptible to fire."

"What?!" Ornstein exclaims, outraged. He is a Dragonslayer and Gwyn expected him to fight dragons, fire-wielders, and pyromancers suddenly weak to fire! 'Flames, even Gwyn has fire! The Age of Fire and the End of Ornstein!'

Gwyn continued on regardless. "And Smough shall become susceptible to lightning."

Ornstein grunted. All Smough has is brute strength from all he knows. He's quick, agile, and can control lightning, it wouldn't be a problem for Ornstein to take out Smough if he needed to. Ornstein couldn't help but bitterly notice that those two elements are in the control of Gwyn also, and he could eliminate them if necessary. 'Two birds with one stone...'

Ornstein resigned. The gold aura spread from Gwyn's fingertips to engulf Ornstein and Smough in its golden light. Then the light receded back to Gwyn and he sat back down on the throne. Ornstein stared at him. "That's it? I don't feel any different."

Gwyn laughed. "You're not suppose to feel different. May death never approach you lest it comes to this."

Smough stood up and looked at Ornstein. Their eyes met once more. There is a glint in Smough's eyes, like he knows something Ornstein didn't. Ornstein growled and picked up the his spearhead. With a bow to Gwyn he left the room grumbling something about "Blacksmiths... fat asses... lightning... fire..."

* * *

Ornstein swiftly strode into the blacksmith's room. He could hear two giants rumbling about something. As soon as he walked in, Gough laughed shaking the room. Ornstein grabbed onto the doorframe to stabilize himself. The light reflecting off his armour caught the giants' attention. "Ah, Ornstein! How fares thee?" Gough asked merrily.

Ornstein grunted, showing them his broken spear. "Mmmm... Third one, this month." the giant behind the smithing anvil said.

"I see you're improving his speech Gough." Ornstein commented, walking forward.

The giant took Ornstein's spear and began repairing it. "Gough, very kind. Help me, talk."

Gough patted his back. "Of course, Daniel! You will be fluently talking in no time! Hah hah hah!"

Ornstein watched them both. Their interaction and friendliness. He clenched his fist a little at the growing feeling inside him. He has no friends, only compatriots. There is no one that he could talk to or simply enjoy being in the company of. Alone, yes, he is alone.

"You leave, fist, in shaft? Something bothering you?" Daniel asked, curiously glancing at Ornstein amidst repair.

Ornstein looked around, making sure no one is listening in. He inched closer to them. Sensing that Ornstein was about to tell them a secret, Daniel set aside his spear and began hammering away at a sword.

"Gwyn forged a bond between me and Smough. We would be able to sense when each other's near death and absorb another's power through that. Death, that is." Ornstein elaborated.

Gough hummed, rubbing his chin. "That is... an unsavory thing, being bonded to someone like that. Be glad that it is a minor connection."

Ornstein grunted. "But it is not without consequences. I am weak to fire now, and Smough, lightning. Gwyn knew of this, and still went through with it. I am a Dragonslayer! How am I suppose to fight fire-breathing dragons susceptible to the damned thing?! There must be a way you can help me. Maybe Sir Blacksmith can reforge my armour to be fire resistant?"

Gough went into deep thought while Daniel picked up Ornstein's spear again to continue repairing. "I show you fire maker. See fire, make stronger!"

Ornstein looked at Gough for help. Gough put his hand down and motioned outside. "I think Daniel is talking about a blacksmith, down in the catacombs. If I recall, his name is Vamos."

Daniel nodded his head. "Find fire, make fire."

Ornstein sighed. 'The catacombs of all places?' He watched Daniel repair his spear before impatience finally took him. "I will leave now. About how long till you're done blacksmith?"

"Thirty minutes. Please, call me, Daniel."

Ornstein paused at the door. "Daniel."

* * *

Sounds of wood cracking could be heard coming from the training grounds. Ornstein wandered to it, knowing who would be there. The abnormal sunlight lit the entire area, and gleamed off the two blue-clad warriors in the middle of it. Ciaran was attacking the wooden dummy in front of her like there is no tomorrow. Artorias stood back and observed her, arms crossed. The arms of the dummy were spinning wildly, yet not one touched her.

Artorias noticed Ornstein entering and raised a hand in greeting. Ornstein nodded his head in acknowledgement. He stood on the other side, also watching Ciaran. Pretty soon she stopped, panting. She took off her mask, and with one shake sweat poured off it.

Ornstein looked at Artorias. "How long has she been at this?"

Artorias clapped Ciaran on the back as she replaced her mask. "Three hours."

Ornstein's jaw dropped under his helmet. 'Has three hours already passed since I last saw her!?'

Artorias spoke as if knowing what he is thinking. "The time is most unusual, indeed. That, added to the sunlight."

Ornstein remained silent, to which Artorias tried to make conversation. "Does thou fare well? Hast thou convinced Gwyn to share the Sun?"

"Gwyn forged a bond between me and Smough. Ask Gough for details. Other than that, no. I did not convince Gwyn." Ornstein complied.

Artorias sighed while casting Ciaran a look. She huffed a breath out. "Gwyn might just get the kingdom killed including us if he keeps being stubborn. I will go tell Gwyndolin. ... Plus, he has to remove the rope still attached to my leg. Some sort of sorcery is binding it to me."

Ornstein watched as Ciaran left, rope in tow. He faced Artorias, the tension becoming coming awkward. "How about we spar? I could use a good fight." Artorias offered.

Ornstein smirked. "Why not?"

Artorias immediately closed the distance and aimed a kick at Ornstein's chestplate. Ornstein jumped backward. He quickly responded with a roundhouse kick. Artorias stopped him at the side of his head and pushed his leg to throw him off balance. Ornstein spun to keep control and blocked in time to halt a jab. Ornstein placed a foot behind Artorias' leg, planning to trip him, but a punch to the head staggered him. He fell from his footing.

Quickly rolling to side, Ornstein got up. They stood across from each other, circling slightly. Ornstein calculated and brought his fist all the way back and springed it forward with much force. Artorias countered the same way, his fist coming from his side. When their fists connected it sent ripples along their arms, clearly visible. Ornstein's spaulder blew off while cloth was heard ripping from Artorias' shoulder. You could see the waves exploding from the force of their fists.

Ornstein growled. 'Now I actually have to get my armour fixed.'

Artorias slipped his arm around Ornstein's, twisting it. While doing so, he somehow spun, bringing his leg down in a high arc. Ornstein's face smashed into the ground. An audible crack was heard. Artorias backed off to let Ornstein get up. When he did so, he touched the face of his helm. Through his gauntlet, he could feel the crack running down diagonally. He growled. "You should of finished me off when you had the chance. You can't give mercy to your enemy."

Artorias shrugged. "I think the fight could go on a little more. We just barely started."

Ornstein growled yet again. "Yeah. I'm not holding back anymore."

"Oh ho! So you were holding back? You do care Ornstein!" Artorias said.

Ornstein's eye twitched. He could see Artorias' toothy grin from within his hood. 'What does everyone peg me for?'

Ornstein grunted and flew across at Artorias, kick spinning mid-air. Artorias slid under it, Ornstein's other foot catching his chin. Artorias quickly recovered and launched into an assault, chasing Ornstein down to a wall. Ornstein ran up the wall, his feet leaving dents. Once he was fifty feet up, he pushed hard off the wall, dust blowing off it as the metal caved inward as he backflipped off.

Artorias jumped out of the way just as Ornstein smashed into the ground. He climbed out of the hole and glared at Artorias. Artorias shrugged, Ornstein taking a jab at his head. Artorias swiped his elbow away, grabbing him from the shoulder then tossing him. Ornstein hit the ground hard, rolling in the process. Just as he stopped, Artorias somersaulted overhead and plunged his feet into Ornstein's gut.

Artorias quickly got off as Ornstein hacked up blood. He picked him up and slung Ornstein's arm over his shoulder. "No mercy, right?"

Artorias looked to the entrance to find Gough standing there. "Ah, Gough. How long have you been here?"

Gough chuckled. "About when Ornstein was wall running. I came to return his spear, but I see he needs to be returned to the infirmary instead."

"Indeed."

Ornstein weakly pushed at Artorias. "I don't need your help. Gough, bring me my spear."

Gough stepped forward and handed Ornstein his spear, which he used to balance himself. Artorias shook his head. "Sometimes you have to admit you need help, Ornstein."

Ornstein slowly made his way out, the clack of his spear echoing. The light of the sunset reflected off his armour casting a crimson orange mixed with gold. Artorias and Gough watched him stubbornly go on, little by little. Artorias once again shook his head. "He doesn't know when to stop. He lets his pride get the better of him."

Gough coughed. "And that's a good thing. Also bad, but good. Ornstein pushes on and on, even when he knows he can't. But sometimes, he does need to admit he needs help. Now, let us follow the Dragonslayer, huh?"

There is a clatter up ahead as Ornstein's helmet split in half and fell to the ground. A grunt could be heard from him.

* * *

Ciaran walked the remaining steps to Gwyndolin's room in the archives. On the way she heard voices. One was obviously Gwyndolin's and the other is female. Ciaran's ears perked up to catch what they were saying but only heard low mumbles. She cursed under her breath, being used to eavesdropping.

When she walked in, the occupants turned toward her. She studied the woman in brass armour next to Gwyndolin. The woman turned from Gwyndolin and bowed respectively to Ciaran. Ciaran raised her eyebrows and watched with interest. "Ciaran of the Shadows."

"Ciaran of the Shadows. Suprisingly, that is the first time I have heard someone call me that." Ciaran said.

This seemed to pique the knight in brass. "Are you sure? Never? Not even once?"

"... No."

The brass knight looked out over the balcony. "I am being rude. I am the Darkmoon Knightess. Some know me by Lady of the Darkling."

Ciaran frowned. Something was pushing at the back of her mind, but she couldn't recall anything. "I... I have not heard of thee. ... And you do not seriously expect us to call you Darkmoon Knightess everytime we talk?"

"Hmmmm. I s'pose not. You can call me Jenny."

"Jenny?" Ciaran and Gwyndolin inquired inquisitively.

The Darkmoon Knightess waved it away. "Jenny."

Ciaran joined them just outside the balcony. The sun is setting, the bright light casting a crimson orange. The sun is going down unusually fast, Ciaran could literally see it inching down every second. Ciaran observed Gwyndolin's grim face, a thin line set as his mouth.

Observing what she could about the Knightess beside her, she seemed to emanate a weird aura. And she knows something they don't. Studying the weird aura again, it is very familiar. Ciaran went through classifications on the top of her head. Her eyes widen in realization. The woman beside her is a-

"Firekeeper." Ciaran murmured, slipping her dagger to Jenny's neck. She pushed Gwyndolin further behind her and turned her body to fully face the Darkmoon Knightess.

Jenny looked at her seemingly oblivious. Almost like she doesn't know there's a blade at her throat. "Hm?" she asked curiously.

Ciaran's dagger wavered. Jenny whipped her right arm in a circular motion, the sound of metal hitting metal sounding as she grabbed the blade. She twisted it in Ciaran's tight grasp, twisting Ciaran's arm along with it. The knightess swiftly jabbed Ciaran between the shoulder and collarbone causing her to drop to her knees and cry out. A burning white glow left in place of where the hit had been take. Gwyndolin's eyes widened.

Jenny dropped Ciaran's Gold Tracer by her. "That is correct. I am a Firekeeper." She frowned. "They're right. You still have much to learn. The Ciaran I know would never let her blade quiver in her hands."

Gwyndolin brought out his Darkmooon Catalyst, casting it over Ciaran at Jenny. He brought Ciaran closer to himself as a light blue glow started circling the head of the staff. "What manner of power is that?"

Jenny adjusted her gauntlets. "Why, Gwyndolin, it is the Occult, of course." A tinge of black wrapped around her hands. Dissipating a second later.

Ciaran made her way to her feet, the white glow starting to fade. There isn't a mark on her armour, as if she never was hit. She held the spot where Jenny hit her. "The occult? I have never heard of that."

Jenny studied her hand. "Somehow it is a power that we all possess. Even the Gods for some reason. Weakly. But someone has found a way to pull out this power called the 'Occult'." Jenny looked at Ciaran. "You claim to not know me, but your actions say otherwise. Your guard is very much down. But do relax, I won't harm you. Beside what I did now."

Going against her words, Ciaran instead tensed. "How did you come to control such power?"

Jenny tapped her head, a ringing echoing from the helmet. "Only a certain few individuals possess this power now." Her eyes slid over to Gwyndolin warily. "That being me and three others. Possibly four. I have been granted use of the Occult for if certain circumstances were to arise. Which is why I am also here. Not only to inform thee about the Dark, but to deliver a message to you, Ciaran."

Ciaran nodded her head waiting for her to continue. Figuring that, Jenny went on, "The Occult is used against the Gods, and is effective against their following and kin. Meaning any divine God, any relation to them, worshippers, and especially their knights, are effected. But you are something, Ciaran, quite."

Gwyndolin narrowed his eyes. "You are withholding information."

Jenny impatiently drummed her fingers against her arm. "Sharp as ever, I see. That is for Ciaran to know and for you to not. All you need know is about the Dark. Make sure to inform all your knights-the Four Knights-, and your father."

Gwyndolin growled, about to release his magic. Ciaran grabbed his catalyst shaking her head. "Gwyndolin, please. You should go tell them right now anyhow. The Sun is setting a little too fast for my liking."

Gwyndolin dispersed his catalyst sighing, getting the message. "Alright, alright. I trust that you are not working against us, Ciaran." With one last look at Jenny, he left.

The Darkmoon Knightess sighed. She waved her hand, Ciaran sensing the magical barriers being put up. "We have a lot to talk about, Lord's Blade Ciaran. I am with Velka and Witch Beatrice, and we have news regarding your future. Also, why is there a rope around your leg?"

* * *

"Are you crazy! You sent Jenny!?" Witch Beatrice exclaimed.

Velka put down the pitch black scroll she was observing, sighing. "Why do I have to deal with your stupidity? It was logical. She is a knight, a fellow knight. Not to mention she's a Firekeeper! She has the skills, the knowledge, and the guts. If anything goes wrong, she has the power of the Occult with her."

Witch Beatrice wanted to facepalm so badly, but kept her hands still. Instead, Birdy facepalmed for her. "Caw!"

She patted the crow. "There there." She returned her attention to Velka. "I don't know how you did it, but discovering the Gods possessing such power that works against themselves? The irony."

"And-"

"Yes, yes. I know. We all possess it too."

"You really are ru-"

"I wonder what they are talking about right now?"

"This is insuff-"

"Maybe we should go check up on them soon?"

"I am going to sew your mou-"

"How about those other two? We should pay them a visit soon!"

"Beatrice?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"I get it. It is because my mouth is a deadly weapon of precision."

Velka rubbed her temple. "I thought no human would or could annoy me, yet here is one right now."

"Where?"

Velka gripped her rapier. She spun it in her hand and turned, bringing it down in an arc. Witch Beatrice barely had enough time to bring her catalyst up and block the rapier. "Now, shut up."

Velka withdrew her rapier and turned back around. She returned to reading the scroll, her focus heavily shifting on it. Beatrice rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She softly called Birdy to her and hopped on. They took off out of the dark forest, leaving Velka with her scrolls. A tinge of lonliness hit Velka when she realized they were gone. She sighed.

"Maybe I've become too accustomed to having people around me. ... Was there really anyone in the first place?"

* * *

"So you're saying that there might be someone out there that has possession of this power? That idiot Velka." Ciaran said.

Somewhere out there, a certain Goddess twitched, looking behind her.

"You should not speak about the Gods in vain."

"All I did was call her an idiot."

"Still, even slight insults make it to their ears."

"How did you lose it anyway?"

"I don't know. But Velka said they surpassed all her barriers somehow." Jenny paused. "There is one thing though. She said the barriers were made for humans and Gods. What if the thing that made it through her defenses isn't a human or a God?"

"I think that is the most plausible explanation. I find it hard to believe that someone could tear through a God's barrier so easily."

"Indeed."

Ciaran sighed. The Sun was already well gone, and the Moon is taking forever to rise. "The night seems longer, does it not?"

"Yes, it does." Jenny agreed grimly.

"... What about the message from Velka and Beatrice?"

The Darkmoon Knightess traced the designs on the wall. She put her head down then turned to Ciaran. "We talked over this, and agreed on something. You, Ciaran, have unlocked something within yourself, a hidden power. And it associates with the Dark. More specifically, the shadows. And for some reason, it also has to do with the Occult. This power is connected to you, it has something to do with what you do, assassin. What we agreed on is that you are never suppose to unlock this power, but somehow, you did. It disrupts everything."

Ciaran processed what the Knightess just told her. She unlocked some power within herself, but when did she? "Can I control it?"

Jenny warily looked at her. "Yes." She paused, hesitating to tell Ciaran something.

Sensing her hesitation, Ciaran pushed on. "Tell me."

Jenny sighed. "I have seen you use this power before. That is why I called you 'Ciaran of the Shadows'. You are known by that... elsewhere. Your power may not rival the Gods' but it is something to be wary of. For what you possess can be their downfall. It is better to keep that a secret else they lock you up. I know of the things they do when they get desparate."

Ciaran huffed. Everything is all happening too fast. The end of Fire, the rise of Dark. The occult, these people who supposedly know her, and now her newfound powers? That she didn't even know of? How did they know? Ciaran studied her hands. She didn't feel any different. Maybe she would when she could actually use her powers. How could she use them anyway? "How do I... use them?"

Jenny blinked. "I don't know."

Ciaran stared at her. "You went through all this trouble to tell me, and you do not have one clue as to how I can use these powers?"

"That is for you to discover." Jenny said apologetically.

Ciaran groaned fustratedly. "Nothing is ever easy. What about the dark? What do you know of it?"

The knightess had gone out onto the balcony, her chin in one hand. The other silently drummed the railing. She turned slowly, only showing the left side of her helm. "The Dark, is stronger this time around than we realized. The reason for the unusual sunlight was because the Fire peaked sensing its despair coming. And Velka has almost located someone who could help us with this... 'problem'."

"I don't like the sound of this."

"There was nothing to like about it in the first place."

Ciaran joined her on the balcony, resting her hands on the rail. She shifted uneasily. A sliver of moonlight hit her armour. Jenny shifted her gaze to the source. "Ah, looks like are friend has joined us. Maybe we should rest up now. It's good to conserve your energy. Nothing like a little calm before the storm."

Ciaran stood there silently, watching the moon. She finally answered, "Indeed."

Jenny chuckled. "Before we depart, how about we see that rope off your leg?"

'There is one thing I left out... Perhaps I should tell her later?'

* * *

Artorias, Gough, and Ornstein stared at Gwyndolin. Each of them deep in thought about what they have just been told. Gough mused about Gwyndolin not knowing the Knightess' name until Ciaran came along to distract himself, and how Ciaran still had that rope around her leg.

They are in the infirmary. Specifically, the Four Knights' infirmirary, empty by request. It is not that different, if only more stable. Gywndolin stared out the window at the moon which barely began to rise.

"... This, really is not going to end well for us, is it?" Artorias spoke up.

"That will be seen. But for now, let us fight and have hope in our hearts. It is not good to give in to despair that easily." Gwyndolin replied.

Artorias put his hands up. "That is not what I ment."

Gwyndolin stayed silent for awhile. "No. No, I do not know."

Gough sighed. "Cheer, will you? For the time has not pass yet. What will it do to hold our demise in our mind? Rather, think about what we will do in the future. We will defeat this 'dark'."

Ornstein grunted, fingering his split helmet. "That is right, wolf boy. Where is your damn spirit?" He looked indifferent and annoyed, his red bangs falling over his eyes.

Artorias laughed. "I suppose I am being quite down right now. Sorry, I feel a little disconcerted at the moment."

Gwyndolin waved it off. "It is fine, it is fine. Nobody can keep face every time disaster strikes."

Artorias sighed, petting Sif. He cast his eyes outside, looking at the moon. The darkness seemed darker now that he thought about it. And how would those who like the dark feel? He wondered. His mind settled on a certain Lord's Blade, that certain assassin loves her shadows.

* * *

A\N- I am sorry for not posting lately! I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it! And when Ornstein says "Never question a Lord's Blade." he was talking about their badass way of disappearing suddenly! And Ciaran doesn't even have her shadows... But who says she needs them? Hahahaha, hahaha, HAHAHAHA! Ahem, stuff.

My FLAMES, school guys. Ugh. So much... UGH! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry to everyone who's still reading! I just... the 28th! It's the 16th of May and I haven't updated since the 28th of April! SHAME. ON. ME. Uuuuuggggaaaahhhh!

In other notes, did you see where that was going when Gwyn called back Ornstein to "bestow" something upon him? Hehehe. And Ornstein liked grunting a lot in this chapter, didn't he? Lol.

"Ciaran was attacking the wooden dummy in front of her like there is no tomorrow." Puns and jokes, hehe. If you see where I am going with that. And LOL, I keep forgetting that Ciaran has that rope connected to her foot! XD Whoops!

I'm AAAALLLLIIIIVVVVVEEEE! I SWEAR I AM, TO ALL OF YOU READING! I AM SO SORRY! Geez, all of that is all in caps lock, whaaat de fuck? Oops, nevermind. I hope this makes up for my absence. *Bows*. Well, the chapter, not the-nevermind.

Well, it is the 24th of May. Geez, my dear readers, I have a lot going on. I apologize. I ment to finish this up sooner. I'm excited about the upcoming chapters! I write on the go, so there definitely are going to be sudden changes. I never liked planning things out (for books, fanfics, etc. that is). Just set a few ideas then go! Somehow, I'll get there. =3 And I hope you will stick with me to the end, because I have a feeling this is going to be loooong.

... Alive! Ah ah ah ah! Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive! Are you?


End file.
